


Une relation inattendue

by Matteic_FR (Matteic)



Series: Un univers inattendu [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enfants, F/F, Réaliste (hélas), Thèmes queer, Univers Alternatif - Divergence du canon, homophobie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteic/pseuds/Matteic_FR
Summary: Pétunia se sentait nerveuse depuis l'instant où la lettre de Marge était arrivée dans la boîte aux lettres de l'Impasse du Tisseur.Ou : Pétunia est en train de devenir une meilleure personne, mais on n'y est pas encore. Severus est choqué.





	Une relation inattendue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flibbertygigget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/gifts).
  * A translation of [An Unexpected Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662913) by [flibbertygigget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget). 



Pétunia se sentait nerveuse depuis l'instant où la lettre de Marge était arrivée dans la boîte aux lettres de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié sa belle-sœur. Elle n'avait aucun désir de voir une personne similaire à Vernon faire intrusion dans la vie qu'elle essayait de bâtir loin de lui, et elle voulait éviter au maximum d'exposer Dudley au genre de… et bien, _anormalité_ de Marge. Mais Pétunia n'était pas du genre à refuser à quiconque une interaction avec leur seul neveu, enfin pas franchement, donc elle décida de placer la responsabilité de la réponse entre les mains de Rogue.

Pour une fois ça serait _lui_ qui aurait le sale boulot.

Elle lança la lettre sur son assiette de petit déjeuner un samedi matin. Son Dudley n'était pas là – c'était le week-end de Vernon avec le garçon – mais Harry leva immédiatement le nez de ses tartines avec une curiosité évidente. Rogue regarda à peine la lettre, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas aussi intéressé par l'édition du week-end de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'il le prétendait.

"Alors ?" dit-elle.

"Alors quoi ?" répondit Rogue. Il avait apparemment décidé de faire semblant de ne pas avoir vu la lettre.

"Lis-la." Après quelques instants il le fit, prenant beaucoup trop de temps pour ouvrir l'enveloppe et parcourir une lettre franchement assez courte. Enfin, il replia la lettre et la posa à l'écart, reprenant son journal. "Alors ?"

"Il faudra qu'elle vienne un week-end," dit Rogue, l'air irrité d'avoir été à nouveau interrompu, "vu que je devrai lancer les sorts de dissimulation sur toutes les choses ici qui ne respectent pas ce putain de Code."

"Boîte à gros mots," fit Harry immédiatement. Rogue roula des yeux, mais il fouilla dans sa robe de chambre et tendit une Noise au petit garçon, qui bondit et alla la mettre dans le petit chaudron posé sur le buffet.

Pétunia sourit intérieurement. La boîte à gros mots (enfin, _chaudron_ à gros mots) avait été une de ses initiatives, mise en place après la énième convocation à l'école de Dudley et Harry pour leur langage ordurier. Rogue était le coupable, bien sûr, avec son manque de manières typique de la classe ouvrière, et Pétunia avait dû intervenir.

La boîte à gros mots avait été un succès magistral, si bien que le seul membre du foyer qui y contribuait encore était Rogue en personne, et elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'espoir dans son cas. C'était dans le sang, comme aurait dit Marge. Pétunia se rappelait encore la seule et unique fois où elle avait rencontré le fameux Tobias Rogue – elle avait appris une multitude de jurons ce jour là, en plus d'une crainte encore plus grande des gens qui habitaient du mauvais côté de l'Irk.

"Peu importe la boîte à gros mots," dit Pétunia avec impatience. Cela attira enfin l'attention de Rogue. "Tu ne réalises pas ce que signifie la venue de Marge ici ?"

"Bien sûr que si. Tu voudras du vin blanc ou du rouge ?"

"Comme si tu y connaissais quoi que ce soit," dit-elle. "Non, je veux dire que toi en particulier devrais vouloir que cette femme reste aussi loin d'ici que possible." Rogue la regarda fixement.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Eh bien, tu sais, elle n'est pas vraiment comme il faut."

"Moi non plus, et tu me laisses si généreusement visiter."

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Elle a une entreprise très respectable d'élevage de bouledogues, rien de prolétaire ou vulgaire."

"Je suis un putain de prof !"

"Comme je disais, vulgaire. Ce n'est pas à propos de la situation de Marge dans la vie, c'est, eh bien," Pétunia baissa la voix, espérant que Harry n'entendrait pas ou au moins ne comprendrait pas. "Tu _réalises_ qu'elle est un peu tante."

"Oui, c'est généralement le cas chez les lesbiennes," dit Rogue sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix. Pétunia le regarda bouche bée, choquée et scandalisée. "Quoi ? Tu ne t'attends sûrement pas à ce que j'ai un problème avec _ça_ ? Je suis un sorcier, tu sais, même si j'ai grandi dans les bas-fonds moldus."

"Mais ton espèce ne saurait pas comment régler ça ?" Rogue la regarda apparemment sans comprendre. "Je veux dire, vous avez de la _magie_. Pourquoi vous ne réparez pas ça ?"

"Pétunia, tes idées du bien et du mal sont, hélas, assez moldues. Bien que le monde sorcier ait ses propres… défauts… une législation contre l'homosexualité n'en fait pas partie. Pas même le plus vil des Nécromants ne s'abaisserait à envisager _ça_." Pétunia sentait les yeux lui sortir de la tête.

"Mais – Mais vous êtes _sorciers_ ," dit-elle faiblement. "Vous utilisez des plumes et – et du parchemin. Vous n'avez même pas la machine à vapeur, bon sang, comment donc êtes-vous si…"

"Eh bien, Pétunia, et moi qui pensais que tu nous détestais pour notre passéisme. Tu devrais être contente. Et bien sûr que nous avons la machine à vapeur ; tu as vu le Poudlard Express." Pétunia secoua la tête, ébahie. Elle avait _cru_ qu'elle les détestait pour ça, pour être rétrogrades, pour se tenir à l'écart de la civilisation, pour se comporter avec arrogance quand ils étaient incapables d'utiliser un téléphone. Mais voilà ce qui était, et elle était coincée, coincée entre ce qu'elle avait pensé et ce à quoi elle devait maintenant faire face, coincée devant l'horrible réalisation qu'elle les détestait pour le contraire exact – et c'était très difficile de détester quelqu'un pour être le contraire de ce qu'on les pensait être.

"Mais tes _parents_ …" réussit-elle à dire, tentant ses dernières cartes. Rogue roula des yeux.

"Certaines personnes sont capables de changer d'avis quand elles découvrent que leur éducation était un ramassis de foutaises," dit-il. "Le fait que tu y aies échoué ne signifie pas que je dois en faire autant. As-tu déjà entendu parler de Grindelwald ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Pétunia, désarçonnée par le changement de sujet. "J'ai entendu parler de lui, mais seulement par…"

"Eh bien, il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant l'existence du Seigneur des Ténèbres – même s'il était nettement moins diabolique. Il voulait renverser le Code de Secret Magique, mettre fin aux vieux empires sorciers et régner sur les Moldus."

"Et tu appelles ça _moins_ ," articula Pétunia. Severus resta impassible.

"Bien sûr. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait exterminer les Moldus et les Nés de Moldus. Grindelwald, en revanche… il pensait vraiment qu'une domination sorcière était pour le mieux. Oscar Wilde, l'affaire Eulenburg… c'est ce sur quoi s'est bâtie son idéologie pendant son adolescence. Il était très probablement tante lui aussi, et il était terrorisé à l'idée que si les sorciers n'agissaient pas rapidement, nos morales et nos lois seraient influencées par les vôtres, qui nous semblent aussi arriérées que les nôtres te semblent." Rogue haussa les épaules. "Je ne peux pas dire que Grindelwald ait eu tort. Ça ne s'est pas encore produit, c'est sûr, mais je sais combien le monde moldu était dangereux pour moi, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que mon père casse sa pipe. Et plus il y aura de valeurs moldues intégrées dans le monde sorcier, plus les choses risquent de devenir dangereuses pour nous."

"Ce n'est pas une question de danger, c'est une question de moralité."

"Peut-être pour toi," dit Rogue. Il reprit son journal. "Invite la tante de Dudley le week-end prochain. Dis-lui de venir avec sa petite amie." Pétunia ne put que hocher faiblement la tête. Elle avait beaucoup à réfléchir.

* * *

 

Pétunia était encore loin de se faire à l'idée de… eh bien, tout ça, quand, une semaine plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Elle dit à Harry et Dudley de surveiller les haricots pour ne pas qu'ils brûlent et se précipita dans le couloir, atteignant la porte d'entrée juste alors que Rogue arrivait en bas des escaliers.

"Je m'en occupe," dit-elle sèchement, plus nerveuse qu'elle voulait l'admettre. Il haussa les épaules, ce sale con arrogant. Pétunia ouvrit la porte devant Marge, aussi grande et large d'épaules qu'avant. Il lui fallut un instant pour voir également la femme qui devait être sa dernière… conquête.

Elle était petite, surtout à côté de Marge, et un peu rondelette de l'avis de Pétunia, mais elle avait un visage chaleureux en forme de cœur et de superbes cheveux châtains. Pétunia se dit que, au moins dans la catégorie des choix romantiques, Marge aurait pu faire pire, en tout cas à première vue.

"Marge, ça fait plaisir de te voir," dit-elle, sans mentir autant qu'elle s'y attendait. "Je suppose que c'est ta…"

"Je suis Charity," dit la femme en tendant la main. "Charity Bur-"

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" Pétunia sursauta. Elle avait presque oublié que Rogue était là. Charity sursauta également, puis regarda derrière Pétunia. Elle eut un sourire espiègle.

"Severus !" dit-elle. "Tu es bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici. Comment ça va ?" Pétunia se tourna et vit Rogue absolument stupéfait.

"Non mais c'est quoi ce putain de bordel ?" dit-il.

"Ça fait deux pour la boîte à gros mots," dit Pétunia.

"Oh, la ferme," dit Severus d'un air distrait. "Charity, quand est-ce que tu pensais nous dire que tu as une petite amie ?"

"Ça ne concerne absolument personne à part moi – et Marge, bien sûr."

"Oui, mais ça serait l'occasion parfaite de faire taire Rolanda. Ou est-ce que ça t' _amuse_ qu'elle essaie de nous mettre ensemble ?"

"Eh bien, si tu étais une femme…"

"Vous vous connaissez ?" demanda Marge, l'air perdue. Charity lui sourit. L'estomac de Pétunia se serra en voyant combien elles s'aimaient l'une l'autre.

"Nous sommes collègues," dit-elle. "Severus enseigne la chimie. Nous sommes les deux seuls qui ne sont pas là depuis la conquête normande, donc tout le monde pense que nous devrions sortir ensemble."

"Et très franchement, Rolanda devrait se mêler de ses oignons. Tout le monde sait qu'elle et Poppy sont ensemble depuis vingt ans."

"Tu fais juste la tête parce que c'est la seule qui peut te battre au poker."

"MAMAN ! LES HARICOTS BRÛLENT !" cria Dudley depuis la cuisine.

"REMUE-LES ALORS BORDEL !" cria Rogue en retour.

"BOÎTE À GROS MOTS !" cria Harry. Rogue fit un geste très impoli et Pétunia se réjouit que les pouvoirs de Harry ne se soient pas encore manifestés en vision aux rayons X. Elle se tourna vers Marge et Charity, qui avaient toutes deux l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

"Alors, c'est ton nouvel homme. Je l'aime bien," déclara Marge. Pétunia devint écarlate.

"Oh, non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble," dit-elle.

"Grâce à Merlin," ajouta Rogue avec ferveur.

"Ah, très bien. Mon pari est donc sauf," dit Charity.

"Vous tenez un pari à propos de ma vie de couple ?" dit Rogue.

"Bien sûr," dit Charity. "J'ai vingt G-livres sur un mari secret qui vit en Jamaïque."

"Eh bien, tu as perdu," dit Marge en riant. "Charity, tu devrais me présenter à plus de tes collègues," ajouta-t-elle. "Ils ont l'air fascinants."

"Peut-être que nous pourrions arranger la soirée poker gay ici au lieu de chez Minerva," proposa Charity avec un clin d'œil à Rogue.

"Seulement si vous apportez vos putains de chaises."

"Boîte à gros mots," dirent Marge et Pétunia. Rogue les regarda avec dégoût.


End file.
